Embodiments of the present invention relate to a panel-storing shelf and a panel-transporting system.
During manufacturing of thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCDs), panel-storing shelves are frequently used to transport panels in product lines. Holding layers for holding panels are fixedly disposed in each panel-storing shelf. On each holding layer, one panel can be placed. There are provided wheels at the bottom of the panel-storing shelf, so the panel-storing shelf can be moved in product lines.
During transportation of the panels, it is necessary to move panels from a panel-transporting stage to a panel-storing shelf or to take out panels from a panel-storing shelf and place them on a panel-transporting stage. This accessing operation usually depends on the cooperation of other devices, such as a robot. The robot is used to take out panels in the panel-storing shelf for a next process, or to place processed panels into the panel-storing shelf again. The holding layer in the panel-storing shelf is fixed, so the robot has to move to access panels. The robot completes the action of placing or taking out mainly by 3-dimensional movements, that is, each action of placing or taking out needs 3-dimensional movements, and only after the 3-dimensional movement is completed, the second action of placing or taking out can be performed.
In the above manner, the holding layer in the panel-storing shelf is fixed, and each action of placing or taking out needs a 3-dimensional movement of the robot; therefore, the operation of taking out or placing the panel is complicated, the time for transporting the panel is highly increased, the transportation efficiency of the panel is low, and the productivity of the product line is reduced.